Shugotalia White Neko's ReWrite
by NYA Entertainment
Summary: After wishing to grow stronger, Italy woke up and found an egg in his bed! What adventures will our Italian friend find himself in as he learns to be his would-be-self? - This is White Neko's re-write of Orange and Yellow Neko's story- Shugotalia.


White Neko (WN) – "Hey guys! Ms. CEO here and after reading Shugotalia (and listening to Shadyvox could have done it better) I decided to 'start' my own version of Shugotalia!"

Orange Neko (ON) – "Bullshit!"

Yellow Neko (YN) – "I agree with that statement!"

White Neko (WN) – "Orange, aren't you trapped in a closet because of the evil entity called 'Writers Block'?"

Orange Neko (ON) – "…"

White Neko (WN) – "Anyway, this 'story' is a re-done version of my fellow members' story 'Shugotalia'. You can read the story by checking out our fanfiction page and clicking on that one. It is good, but obviously in a different writing style then mine so don't expect it to be just like this one."

Yellow Neko (YN) – "Stay loyal to us! Don't read this! Read our story!"

White Neko (WN) – "Maybe you should **update regularly **then."

Yellow Neko (YN) – "We have lives."

White Neko (WN) – "And I don't?"

Orange Neko (ON) – "Apparently not."

White Neko (ON) – "Anyway, that aside please read their story and mine. Also, I have another story called Young America's Journal that is also Hetalia. Please check it out! Now you may read this wonderful re-done version of mine!"

Chapter 1:

It was during the Second World War that the energetic, personified country, Italy Veneziano, found himself running laps with the German nation by his side.

"Italy! That pace is never going to cut it! You're not going to lunch until you finish your laps!" Germany yelled to his companion as Japan watched, sitting on the grass as he had already finished his laps.

Almost immediately the Italian picked up his pace, passing the German_. 'Amazing, it's as if he's solely motivated by food or the prospect of woman'_ the German thought to himself, but little did he know that was when Italy 'saw' Britain coming.

"Where are you going? This is no time to skip out on training!" Germany yelled.

"Britain is going to get **me!**" the Italian screamed out in fear as he continued to sprint away.

"Italy, for crying out loud, you need to learn to run this fast when you're not retreating!" He yelled chasing the other man as the Japanese nation began to randomly explain how the Italians ran faster when they saw the British coming.

"So it was proven that Italian tanks are able to travel at sixty miles a week, but are somehow able to retreat at a sixty mile a day when they see the British coming."

"We're done with our training today. **Come back!**" Germany told Japan before he continued to chase the brunette.

After the blonde managed to chase down Italy, Italy was lectured by said blonde and went home feeling down. _'Germany was really angry today'_ Italy thought as he continued his way home._ 'No matter what I do, he always seems to yell at me. Maybe if I was stronger, Mr. Germany wouldn't be so angry at me all the time.'_ After he made it home, he had some pasta, ate said pasta, sang some songs, and then went to bed.

"**Ah!**" The Italian screamed once he discovered an egg, colored the same as his flag, in his bed that after waking up.

"I laid an egg! How is this possible! Only girls have babies and I'm not a girl! Eggs are babies, right? Why did this happen to me! **Germany!**" Italy screamed, grabbing the egg and flailing his arms before dashing out of his home and toward his German friend.

It was a peaceful enough morning. The German had woken up after a good night's rest, with no Italian bed intruder, and had begun working on some blueprints for a new weapon. Better yet, Italy had yet to show u-

"**Germany! Help me!**" It was good while it lasted.

Germany opened his door ready to scold Italy to only see him cowering with an angry Switzerland behind him, gun in hand and ready to shoot. Quickly he grabbed the poor man, closing the door behind him. After a few gunshots, Germany looked through the blinds of his window to see Switzerland silently cursing and walking back to his territory. Sighing he turned to the Italian.

"What have I told you about going in Switzerland's territory! You know how he gets!"

"Wah! I'm sorry Germany but the strangest things happened! First I was dreaming about swimming in pasta and **then I woke up to find this egg in my bed, but I don't know how it got there so I ran to get you, but then Switzerland started to chase me with a gun and-**" Italy said, raising his volume halfway through.

"Alright, that's enough; where is this egg you are talking about Italy."

Italy took the egg out of his pocket. Luckily it was unscathed from the chaotic trip.

"Well, where is this egg?"

Confused the Italy started to wave it in front of his friend's face.

"What? Can't you see it?"

"This is no time for jokes Italy, I'm very busy. Now go back home and get ready for today's training. You will be running extra laps for interrupting me without a reason." Germany began to push the other out of his house, slamming the door after he was out, leaving the saddened, confused Italy to think.

"Why couldn't Germany see you? Maybe he's tired, he seemed pretty busy. **I know**, I'll go ask Japan!" Italy spoke to the green, white, and red vertically lined egg before taking off toward his friend.

China – "What is this-aru?"

Yellow Neko (YN) – "This little _nyeh_ is trying to steal our story."

White Neko (WN) – "If by steal you mean revise, commercialize, and re-create it in a better format then I agree."

Orange Neko (ON) – "Your argument is invalid because it's not better."

White Neko (WN) – "Have you read mine? No. No you haven't, so your argument is invalid because you can't compare as you have yet to read mine, unlike me who have read both."

Orange Neko (ON) – "…"

America – "She got you there, dude."

Orange Neko (ON) – "Hush your face."

Yellow Neko (YN) – "You can't just waltz into the middle of someone story and just change everything, and this is our story, without own fans that have favorite, subscribed, and reviewed to us. Blah- blah- blah- Don't steal our story."

White Neko (WN) – "I'm not stealing I'm commercializing it as I am posting this as a **separate story** and telling them to **read yours**, plus I have **not changed your characterization,** and I have **not changed your plot outline**."

Yellow Neko (YN) – "Well then your face."

White Neko (WN) – "Is beautiful. Anyway thanks to everyone who has read my version and I think we would all appreciate it if you went to read the real Shugotalia!"

Orange Neko – "Very much so!"


End file.
